


The Challenge

by unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: The Doctor accepts a challenge in the bedroom.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the original publication of February 15. 2009: Written for ladychi's birthday, but I'm posting it a few days early because I think she needs it more tonight. She requested dirty-talking Ten, and that's exactly what this is. Although this scenario was referenced in one of my Lostverse fics, this is a standalone story and not consistent with that canon. Enjoy it as the simple morsel of concentrated PWP that it is.
> 
> Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here on ao3.

She isn't sure why it's this particular litany of sexy vulgarity that causes her to comment; he's always been a talker, from their very first time in bed together. Actually, before that - from the very first time she unfastened his trousers in the console room and took him in her hand, which only preceded their first time in bed together by about five minutes anyway. The point is, she loves it. She loves the way his voice drops into a low register, gravely with lust, and she loves the things he says - the way he praises her body or what she's doing to him, or gives a description of the way it's making him feel. If she's very lucky, she can get him incoherent enough with desire that his monologue is reduced to nonsensical strings of phrases, often punctuated with the word "fuck." She loves it, and she certainly doesn't want to discourage him from continuing.

Today, though, Rose releases his cock from her mouth and smirks at his latest utterance. "I'm not sure that's physically possible, but I suppose we could give it a go." 

The Doctor opens his eyes and looks up at her, his fists still clutching the sheets. "Wha ... what? Why'd you stop?" Rose grins wider, thinking that perhaps he isn't even aware that he was talking. The Doctor's brain seems to catch up finally, and he matches her smirk with one of his own. "Should I be quiet? Because if it distracts you, I can certainly be quiet."

 _Bastard_ , she thinks, letting her eyes run up his naked body and taking in his smug expression. He knows how much she likes it, but she raises her chin and meets his eye. "You can be quiet if you want, it doesn't matter to me."

The Doctor sits up, grasping her upper arms and bringing his mouth very close to hers, so that every word is a breath against her lips. "So it doesn't make you want me more, when I tell you how much I love what you do to me?" Rose finds she can't answer him, but she shakes her head, denying the truth. He laughs, a deep chuckle that causes a throb of desire between her legs. He kisses her slowly, and when he finally breaks the kiss she gasps for breath. "I think you're lying. I think ..." He turns her and lays her back onto the bed. "I think that you like it _very much_ when I talk to you in bed." He lowers his head and kisses her neck, making her shiver.

"You think you're so mind-blowingly impressive, don't you?" she says with a shaky voice. 

"Mm-hmm," he murmurs, now trailing kisses across her collarbone. 

"You probably think you could talk me to orgasm, don't you?" Rose giggles.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Tyler?" He presses the very tip of his tongue to her shoulder and follows the path back up to her neck.

"You take it however you want to, Doctor." 

She threads her fingers into his soft hair, preparing to bring his mouth to hers and shut him up for a bit with a good snog, but he pulls away from her. A very wide grin blooms on his face. "I choose to take it as a challenge, then."

"What?" She can feel herself blushing. "I don't ... I mean, _seriously_?"

The Doctor moves away from her then, lying on his back in the rumpled bed , not allowing any part of their naked bodies to touch. He rests his head on his arm and looks thoughtfully up at the ceiling, his tongue coming to rest behind his top teeth. "Do you know what I used to imagine most often, before we were lovers?" he asks, almost as if he is just making idle conversation.

"What?"

He rolls over to his side then, looking into her eyes in a way that makes her breath catch. "I used to try to imagine what each part of you tasted like."

"Oh?" Rose's hand comes up to her chest involuntarily to cover her fluttering heart.

"You would brush the hair aside from your neck, and I would think about kissing you just there, where your neck meets your shoulder. Or you would bend over to pick something up, and it would make your shirt ride up so that I could see that little bit of your bare back, just above the waistband of your trousers. It was almost more than I could bear not to get on my knees and grab you so that I could taste that part of your skin, let my teeth scrape your flesh. And your knees," he says, his voice purring quietly. "When you wore a skirt, I wanted desperately to kiss the inside of your knee."

Rose is somewhat embarrassed how rapid her breathing has become. "Just my knee?" she teases.

"Oh no. Because of course, if I tasted you there, I would have to run my tongue alllll the way up the inside of your thigh. I would spread your legs, and as I moved higher and higher, I would be able to smell your arousal. And there would be nothing separating us but a very thin pair of your knickers." 

"What would you do?" she asks breathlessly.

"Reach up under your skirt and let my fingers skim over your hips. Pull those knickers off of you. I'd be able to tell how much you wanted me because they would be wet." He closes his eyes, and she can discern the slightest shudder in his shoulders. It’s an interesting fantasy he is sharing with her - by now, of course, he has done all of these things with her, but he is thinking back to a time when he hadn't. When he hadn't even kissed her properly. The idea that he was having these thoughts then is maddening. "And then I'd finally be able to taste you, Rose Tyler. Taste the most intimate part of you, slowly, thoroughly ..." The Doctor's eyes are still closed.

Rose squirms on the bed beside him, squeezing her thighs together. "Well, why don't you then?" she says a bit impatiently.

"Ah ah ah," he says smugly, watching her again. "That's not what we're doing right now. I'm talking and you're listening."

Rose heaves a sigh. "Let's leave aside the fact that you should have just made a move a long time ago if you were thinking thoughts like that, and tell me what else you used to fantasize about."

"I used to imagine coming in your mouth," he rasps, abandoning his slow, syrupy words. "I wanted you on your knees, and I felt guilty for wanting that, but I couldn't not."

"You didn't need to feel guilty," Rose whispers.

"I know." He takes a shaky breath, and then the words spill quickly from his lips. "I wanted you to take my cock in your mouth. I wanted to feel your full lips surrounding me, and your tongue moving over me; I wanted to feel you suck and suck until I couldn't bear it any more." His eyes slide shut again. "I wanted to empty myself, and see you swallow ..." 

A moan falls from Rose's lips before she can smother it. It took a few times before she noticed the way he always watches her when she's sucking his cock - the way he props himself up on his elbows so that he can see. Before the Doctor, she always performed oral sex out of a sense of duty, or reciprocity. She didn't hate it, but she didn't particularly enjoy it either. But with him ... the way he looks at her, the things he says, the barely restrained motion of his slim hips, his long fingers combing through her hair, the taste of him ... she loves it all. She finds she's developed a bit of a kink for it. The heat in her groin is getting unbearable, and she fidgets. She's never touched herself where he can see her, but perhaps now is the time. She slips a hand down between her legs, pressing one finger against her clitoris. Her hips buck at even that small contact, and she gasps.

"Naughty Rose," the Doctor says, and she sees that his eyes are fixed on her hand. "It's not exactly a fair challenge if you help me by touching yourself, is it?" He grabs her wrist and pulls her hand from between her legs, putting it on the bed between them.

"Doctor," she groans, and she reaches out to touch him. His penis is still fully erect, and she circles it with her palm, squeezing. 

"None of that either," he says unsteadily, snatching her wrist again. "Now be good, or I'll have to restrain you."

It’s Rose's turn to grin, because it is just too tempting to call his bluff on that one. She pulls her arm from his grasp and touches his cock again, stroking firmly. "So restrain me then."

He moves in a flash, rolling and reaching over the side of the bed. He comes back up with his tie in his hands. It's one of the more boring ones - brown with little blue diamonds on it - Rose calls it one of his "banker's ties". Right now, though, it is one of the most erotic things she's ever seen. He pulls her hands over her head with ease, and she feels the silk slip around her wrists. Looking up, Rose sees that he is securing her hands to the headboard of the bed. He is kneeling next to her head, and Rose lunges up, planting a messy, wet kiss on the hollow below his hipbone. "Stop it," he warns. "Too tight?" the Doctor asks after a moment, finishing his work. Rose shakes her head. "If you want me to let you go, just tell me," he murmurs. Rose really doesn’t think that will be necessary. She is, if possible, even more aroused than before. 

"Now, where was I?" he asks, sitting back on his heels. "Oh yes, I was telling you all the things I used to fantasize about." He reaches out as if to touch her breast, but then pulls his hand back, remembering his own rules. "You make me feel things that I didn't know I was still capable of feeling, Rose. This body," he says, and then he's running his hand down his chest and the concave of his stomach to his erection. He wraps his fingers around it slowly, squeezing, stroking once, and the flutter of his eyelashes is the only hint of the pleasure he's giving himself. Suddenly Rose finds herself wishing he wouldn't stop, that he would bring himself off while she watches. She imagines him coming on her belly and breasts, and is shocked at how arousing she finds that thought. After only a few seconds he lets go of his cock, clenching his hand into a fist on top of this thigh. "This body was made to fit you," the Doctor continues, "and I knew it was only a matter of time before I couldn't resist the desire for you that came with it." He's breathing heavily now, the words coming out in a rush. "And it's all so much better than I even imagined. All those fantasies, such vivid fantasies, and the reality is so much better."

Rose swallows, her mouth suddenly dry. He's just looking at her now, his eyes running up and down her body.

"Now," and his voice drops again, hitting a pitch that seems to resonate at the apex of her thighs, "I'm going to tell you what I'm fantasizing about right now." 

She gasps at the look of pure lust in his eyes. "What?"

"The next time we have sex, I want to take you from behind," he says slowly. A hundred images crash into Rose's mind and she groans, her eyes falling shut.

She's always thought this Doctor's voice was one of the best things about him. One minute bubbling along rapidly like champagne, tingling on the tongue, another minute like rich, dark chocolate melting slowly in her mouth. He sounds impossibly sexy even when he's explaining something about the Horsehead Nebula or the habits of migrant Frotzel birds on the planet Xenos IV. Talking graphically about sex, the sound of his voice is so erotic that Rose begins to wonder if it isn't some special Time Lord ability. 

He stretches out next to her, again leaving a space between their bodies. By shifting her thigh slightly, she can feel the head of his penis brush ever so gently against her skin, leaving a wet spot where it touches her. It is the most delicious torture she's ever experienced. "I want to lick my way up your spine, and then bend you over onto your elbows. I'll touch you, sliding my fingers in and out of you until you're _begging_ me to fuck you." The last is said through gritted teeth, and Rose looks over at him. His cheeks are flushed pink, and she wonders if this isn't as torturous for him as it is for her. She crosses her legs, flexing her thigh muscles and bearing down, trying to achieve some pressure where she needs it. She wants to beg him to touch her, but bites her lip and says nothing.

"And when I finally enter you," he continues, "oh Rose, it will feel so, so good. I'll be able to drive into you so deeply, fill you so completely. And I can watch my cock sink into you over and over and over, each time getting us closer to release."

"Oh god." She pulls at her restraint, writhing, her pelvis rising off the bed.

"You'll push your hips back against me with every thrust. So hot and tight and wet," he gasps.

"Need you," she finally says. Rose can sense wetness on the inside of her thighs, and she feels like she would give just about anything for him to touch her, even for a few seconds.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you." 

She cries out. "I want ... _please_ ... I want you to fuck me." She is beyond caring how desperate she sounds, and she lets her legs fall open.

"You're very close to coming, aren't you? Even though I haven't touched you?"

Rose can only nod.

"If I touched your clitoris with my tongue right now, would you come?" 

"Yes. Oh please, yes."

"What if I slid two of my fingers all the way inside you? Would you come then?"

Rose cries out in a string of nonsense that even she can't make any sense of.

"What if I just got on top of you and pushed deep inside you with my cock? What then?" 

"Need you to ... please ... " She's pulling at the tie restraining her to the headboard, going back to squeezing her legs together. Rose is starting to think that she really will have an orgasm just from his words if this goes on much longer.

"Because I'm just as desperate for you right now as you are for me. If I don't get inside you soon, I'm going to go mad." He sits up, and positions himself between her legs. 

Rose arches her back, bringing her knees up and spreading her legs wide. "Now, now ... want you now ..." His hands grasp her hips, angling her, and then with no further warning the Doctor enters her in one long motion. He pushes in as deep as he can, his pelvic bone grinding against her, and she's already right on the precipice. The pleasure is blinding, and she just hangs there for what seems like an eternity. He pulls out and thrusts in again and she falls, the spasms of her orgasm so intense that she can't even cry out. The Doctor stills inside her, and after a moment she feels his fingers fumbling at her wrists, and her hands drop onto the pillow over her head, no longer bound.

He pulls out and sits back on his heels. "Turn over."

The languid lingering pleasure suffusing her body makes her move slowly, but she follows his direction. Leaning over onto her elbows, Rose grabs her pillow and pulls it under her head. She's too sated, too full of love and trust for the man that she's with, to feel self-conscious about her position. Then her world shrinks to a series of sensations - the press of each of his fingers on her hips, the rasp of his tongue on her back, the slide of his cock entering her again, the sound of wet flesh against flesh and of his pained groans as he begins to thrust. After so much talking, he's finally run out of words. He reaches orgasm quickly, crying out, his fingernails digging into her skin, and she feels every gentle pulse of his cock inside her.

They collapse together in a tangle of limbs, Rose on her stomach with her face still pressed into her pillow, the Doctor partially on top of her. He hums with contentment, nuzzling against her cheek with his nose. 

"That was," Rose whispers, "brilliant. Also, possibly the shortest fuck on record." The Doctor giggles against her neck, then rolls off of her with a groan. "Although technically, you didn't talk me to orgasm," she teases with a lazy smile.

"I talked you 98 percent of the way there, that's gotta count for something," he says with a pout.

"Oh, it does," Rose assures him, snuggling into his chest. Sleep begins to tug on her and she closes her eyes. "Don't ever, ever stop talking to me."

"I promise I never will, Rose Tyler."


End file.
